z_nationfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Modèle:Ep
} | chien et chats | Chiens et chats | Puppies and Kittens | puppies and kittens | 1x01 | 101 = Chiens et chats | foutu zombies | Foutu zombies | Fracking Zombies | fracking zombies | 1x02 | 102 = Foutu zombies | La fête à philadelphie | la fête à Philadelphie | Philly Feast | philly feast | 1x03 | 103 = La fête à Philadelphie | Full métal zombie | full métal zombie | Full Metal Zombie | full metal zombie | 1x04 | 104 = Full métal zombie | Un doux foyer de zombies | un doux foyer de zombies | Home Sweet Zombie | home sweet zombie | 1x05 | 105 = Un doux foyer de zombies | Résurrection Z | résurrection z | Resurrection Z | resurrection z | 1x06 | 106 = Résurrection Z | Bienvenue au Fu-Bar | bienvenue au fu-bar | Welcome to the Fu-Bar | welcome to the fu-bar | 1x07 | 107 = Bienvenue au Fu-Bar | Zunami | zunami | 1x08 | 108 = Zunami | Meurs zombie, meurs... encore.. | meurs zombie, meurs... emcore | Die, Zombie, Die... Again | die, zombie, die... again | 1x09 | 109 = Meurs zombie, meurs... encore.. | Centrale nucléaire activé | centrale nucléaire actité | Going Nuclear | going nuclear | 1x10 | 110 = Centrale nucléaire activé | Les Sœurs de la miséricorde | les sœurs de la miséricorde | Sisters of Mercy | sisters of mercy | 1x11 | 111 = Les Sœurs de la miséricorde | La Loi de Murphy | la loi de murphy | Murphy's Law | murphy's law | 1x12 | 112 = La Loi de Murphy | Le Docteur de la mort | le docteur de la mort | Doctor of the Dead | doctor of the dead | 1x13 | 113 = Le Docteur de la mort | Le Murphy | le murphy | The Murphy | the murphy | 2x01 | 201 = Le Murphy | La Lumière blanche | la lumière blanche | White Light | white light | 2x02 | 202 = La Lumière blanche | La Route des zombies | la roue des zombies | Zombie Road | zombie road | 2x03 | 203 = La Route des zombies | Lot 47 | lot 47 | Batch 47 | batch 47 | 2x04 | 204 = Lot 47 | Le Bébé zombie | le bébé zombie | Zombaby! | zombaby! | 2x05 | 205 = Le Bébé zombie | Le Père du bébé zombie | le père du bébé zombie | Zombie Baby Daddy | zombie baby daddy | 2x06 | 206 = Le Père du bébé zombie | Sur le Mississippi | sur le mississippi | Down the Mississippi | down the mississippi | 2x07 | 207 = Sur le Mississippi | Le Collectionneur | le collectionneur | The Collector | the collector | 2x08 | 208 = Le Collectionneur | RoZwell | rozwell | 2x09 | 209 = RoZwell | Nous étions loin du Grand Canyon | nous étions loin du grand canyon | We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon | we were nowhere near the grand canyon | 2x10 | 210 = Nous étions loin du Grand Canyon | L'entreprise bat en retraite | l'entreprise bat en retraite | Corporate Retreat | corporate retreat | 2x11 | 211 = L'entreprise bat en retraite | Fête avec les zéros | fête avec les zéros | Party With the Zeros | party with the zeros | 2x12 | 212 = Fête avec les zéros | Adieux, garçons | adieux, garçons | Adiós, Muchachos | adios, muchachos | 2x13 | 213 = Adieux, garçons | Jour un | jour un | Day One | day one | 2x14 | 214 = Jour un | Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin | toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin | All Good Things Must Come to an End | all good things must come to an end | 2x15 | 215 = Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin | Sans Mercy | sans mercy | No Mercy | no mercy | 3x01 | 301 = Sans Mercy | Nouvelle Mission | nouvelle mission | A New Mission | a new mission | 3x02 | 302 = Nouvelle Mission | Le Nouvel Ordre mondial | le nouvel ordre mondial | Murphy's Miracle | murphy's miracle | 3x03 | 303 = Le Nouvel Ordre mondial | Escorpion et la Main rouge | escorpion et la main rouge | Escorpion and the Red Hand | escorpion and the red hand | 3x04 | 304 = Escorpion et la Main rouge | Bon appétit, Murphy ! | bon appétit, murphy ! | Little Red and the Wolfz | little red and the wolfz | 3x05 | 305 = Bon appétit, Murphy ! | Lobotomie à tout prix | lobotomie à tout prix | Doc Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest | doc flew over the cuckoo's nest | 3x06 | 306 = Lobotomie à tout prix | Que la lumière soit | que la lumière soit | Welcome to Murphytown | welcome to murphytown | 3x07 | 307 = Que la lumière soit | The Election | the election | L'Amérique de demain | l'amérique de demain | 3x08 | 308 = L'Amérique de demain | Heart of Darkness | heart of darkness | En quête de la main rouge | en quête de la main rouge | 3x09 | 309 = En quête de la main rouge | They Grow Up So Quickly | they grow up so quickly | Ça pousse si vite ! | ça pousse si vite ! | 3x10 | 310 = ça pousse si vite ! | Doc's Angels | doc's angels | Les Trois Grâces | les trois grâces | 3x11 | 311 = Les Trois Grâces | The Siege of Murphytown | the siege of murphytown | L'Alliance | l'alliance | 3x12 | 312 = L'Alliance | Duel | duel | Sauver Lucy | sauver lucy | 3x13 | 313 = Sauver Lucy | Everybody Dies in the End | everybody dies in the end | Et tout le monde meurt à la fin | et tout le monde meurt à la fin | 3x14 | 314 = Et tout le monde meurt à la fin | | | black rainbow | Black Rainbow | 4x01 | 401 = Black Rainbow | | | Escape From Zona | escape from zona | 4x02 | 402 = Escape From Zona | | | The Vanishing | the vanishing | 4x03 | 403 = The Vanishing | | | A New Mission: Keep Moving | a new mission: keep moving | 4x04 | 404 = A New Mission: Keep Moving | | | The Unknowns | the unknowns | 4x05 | 405 = The Unknowns | | | Back From the Undead | back from the undead | 4x06 | 406 = Back From the Undead | | | Warren's Wedding | warren's wedding | 4x07 | 407 = Warren's Wedding | | | Crisis of Faith | crisis of faith | 4x08 | 408 = Crisis of Faith | | | We Interrupt This Program | we interrupt this program | 4x09 | 409 = We Interrupt This Program | | | Frenemies | frenemies | 4x10 | 410 = Frenemies | | | Return to Mercy Labs | return to mercy labs | 4x11 | 411 = Return to Mercy Labs | | | Mt. Weather | mt. weather | 4x12 | 412 = Mt. Weather | | | The Black Rainbow | the black rainbow | 4x13 | 413 = The Black Rainbow | | | Welcome to the Newpocalypse | welcome to the newpocalypse | 5x01 | 501 = Welcome to the Newpocalypse | | | A New Life | a new life | 5x02 | 502 = A New Life | | | Escape from Altura | escape from altura | 5x03 | 503 = Escape from Altura | Pacifica (épisode) | pacifica (épisode) | | | 5x04 | 504 = Pacifica | Killing All The Books | killing all the books | | | 5x05 | 505 = Killing All The Books | Limbo (épisode) | limbo (épisode) | | | 5x06 | 506 = Limbo | | | Doc's Stoned History | doc's stoned history | 5x07 | 507 = Doc's Stoned History | | | Heartland | heartland | 5x08 | 508 = Heartland | | | Water Keepers | water keepers | 5x09 | 509 = Water Keepers | | | State of Mine | state of mine | 5x10 | 510 = State of Mine | | | Hackerville | hackerville | 5x11 | 511 = Hackerville | | | | | 5x12 | 512 = inconnu | | | | | 5x13 | 513 = inconnu | Flux migratoire | flux migratoire | Human Flow | human flow | Black Summer-1x01 | Black Summer-101 = Flux migratoire | En route | en route | Drive | drive | Black Summer-1x02 | Black Summer-102 = En route | L'école en été | l'école en été | Summer School | summer school | Black Summer-1x03 | Black Summer-103 = L'école en été | Sans les autres | sans les autres | Alone | alone | Black Summer-1x04 | Black Summer-104 = Sans les autres | Le dîner | le dîner | Diner | diner | Black Summer-1x05 | Black Summer-105 = Le dîner | Le casse | le casse | Heist | heist | Black Summer-1x06 | Black Summer-106 = Le casse | Le tunnel | le tunnel | The Tunnel | the tunnel | Black Summer-1x07 | Black Summer-107 = Le tunnel | le stade | Le stade | The Stadium | the stadium | Black Summer-1x08 | Black Summer-108 = Le stade | #default = } n'est pas référencée parmi les épisodes. Veuillez revoir l'entrée ou modifier le modèle .}} }}